The Desire For Strength
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Felicia is determined to prove herself stronger to her family, so she seeks out Lien's dojo. Neither were prepared for what happened next. Nyo!North Italy.


Felicia murmured, "I want to get stronger."

Lien Chun stared down at the woman kneeling at her feet.

"Why?" The question left her lips before she could really think about it.

"My family thinks that I'm weak, that I can't fend for myself. I want to show them that I'm just as strong as them." Felicia murmured; she was a fun loving soul that her family sought to protect as if she couldn't care for herself.

"Do you care enough about your cause to be beaten down and exhausted at my studio?" Lien asked her as she stared her down as if to chase the weak away from her.

"Si." Felicia declared as if from the inner workings of her soul.

Lien nodded. "Get up."

Felicia stood up in a flurry of movement; would she be kicked out as this was the toughest dojo around and therefore they probably wouldn't care for a weak pupil?

"Come on." Lien led her way to the back, relieved that this future student had decided to not make a scene when there were others here besides them.

Lien found herself teaching a very determined but weak woman.

Felicia Vargas kept coming back again and again, no matter what happened to her here.

That kind of determination hadn't occurred in a student of Lien's for quite a while.

Lien found herself appreciating that level of enthusiasm and determination.

She enjoyed mentoring the other woman, but something was up about it; it was not the rate of improving of her newest student, but rather the way that Lien felt about her.

Her mind liked to play tricks on her as well when she woke up her first thoughts were of Felicia and when she went to sleep, her last thoughts were of her.

She had no idea why this was happening as she had never felt this way about anyone that she had met in her life other than Felicia.

Lien looked forward to teaching Felicia if only to be near her where her heart raced from something more than a good workout and where her mind played tricks on her.

The martial artist found herself noticing much more about Felicia than she would have ever expected herself to.

She had memorized the other woman's voice as well as the way that she looked down to the very exact detail of her.

Lien found herself now thrilling over what it felt like to brush skin against the other during a fight with in their training sessions.

She longed to be pinned underneath her student, and it scared her; why should she want this so much?

Lien found herself pondering over her strange feelings day and night.

Why did she long for the other's touch so much?

She watched as the other collapsed from physical exersion at the moment as she wasn't the most athletic yet.

Lien wandered closer to offer a hand to help the other up at the moment.

Felicia sent her such a wide smile at that that Lien's chest felt warm; she wondered if this is what would happen to others if she, herself, could smile.

The Italian woman stood up with Lien's help, and she whispered a faint, "Thank you."

Why did that make Lien's heart race and her face flush? It was just a simple thank you.

Felicia smiled up at her before she leaned forward to hug Lien, encasing her in a warm hug established by stregthening arms.

Lien blushed deeper, "Why did you do that?" Such behavior easily went over her head, and she found it hard to figure out what was going on with the way her head spun and her sudden inability to think straight.

"For taking me on to be your student despite how weak I am. Thank you again just for that." Felicia's eyes sparkled and seemed to smile just as wide as her lips did.

May be it should come as no surprise that Lien's lips lifted in a faint smile at that.

Felicia tilted her head to the side slightly at that, and sent a blinding grin her teacher's way, "You look so pretty like that."

Lien was a sight to behold at the moment as she looked gorgeous with her dark hair pulled back in to a ponytail and the smallest of smiles on her face as her eyes shown with adoration and love.

Her face darkened in color, "I do not." She couldn't bring herself to say that Felicia was the beautiful one and not her.

It was like their relationship in that moment had been shifted and changed despite the fact that it had been leaning this way for quite some time now.

Felicia smiled, and stood up on tiptoes to kiss the other woman; even if she hadn't been reading this moment right, she just wanted to taste the other's lips for once in her life.

The Italian hadn't even known a longing as strong as this with in her lifetime, so she needed to quench that thirst for even a little while.

Lien's smile only seemed to grow against the Italian's lips as she kissed her back; it all seemed to make sense finally in this moment.

The Vietnamese woman had wanted her for a long time now, so to finally have her felt more amazing than she would have ever thought it would.

She did not stop training her after this as Felicia was still determined to get stronger; one thing did change however in their relationship dynamic. They went on dates now, and held hands; they even kissed when no one else was around.

When Felicia came out to her family as strong, she brought Lien along to admit to them that she had also fallen in love.

Lien had expected an outcry against them when they went to meet them instead their was open acceptance from Felicia's grandfather and wary acceptance from Felicia's older brother.

She was startled about how many questions that he asked her when Lovino interrogated her.

It was still nice though to know that he cared so much about his little sister to go about a worried interrogation of her girlfriend.

Lien couldn't say that her family was as accepting of it as Felicia's was as they had just about kicked the two of them out.

Mei and Kiku were the first two to accept it as well as support them.

Lien was thankful to just have that much.

She smiled as she awoke from a short nap to find her girlfriend curled up snugly against her; it was warming her up to have such a sweet girlfriend against her.

Lien felt content with just this as she ran her fingers through Felicia's hair as they other slept.

She had no clue how her adoring girlfriend had convinced her to participate in siesta time with her, but she was glad that she did.

Lien kissed her forehead, and wondered about their future.

Would they be accepted by others has a real couple, and would Felicia get that flower shop that she had her eye on?

Would the two of them get married?

She found herself blushing at the thought, and unsure of where to go from here as she was still new to romantic relationships in general.

Felicia curled up further against her, and Lien chose in that moment not to worry about it as they were together; Felicia would help out Lien when they did get there as she knew, so Lien allowed herself to relax and just savor this moment.


End file.
